Online skin building tools are well known in the art. The skin building tools assist a user to create covers for devices, such as cellular phones. For example, there is an online application that allows a user to select a design on a cover based on an image the user has (e.g. Nokia, www.skinit.com). Further, there is an online application that allows a user to select a design as a sticker (www.signeetwork.com).
However, editing functionality is limited in these conventional tools. It is difficult to design covers for multiple electronic devices as the user wishes. Therefore it is desirable to provide system or method that can fully support a user to customize covers for multiple electronic devices.